


To Each Their Own

by firegrilled



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A Lot of Plot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Side Pairings, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firegrilled/pseuds/firegrilled
Summary: Love is many things, if not complicated.For Sylvain love is chasing skirts for the thrill yet unable to find the contentment his relationship with best friend Felix provides.Dimitri tries to give love to those around him but he doesn't how to respond when he receives it, even in his darkest moments.Ingrid knew and lost love, resigning herself to not being able to find it in a way to both save her family or achieve her dreams.And Ashe admires the stories of true love overcoming differences and uniting folks but even he believes the tales are exaggerated.Love is anything but easy but its effects can bring everything from a shadow of a person, to a broken family, to even a shattered land back from the brink.(Aka a story with four main ships told from the Blue Lions Route with a different in game ending where everyone doesn't have to die)
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 24





	To Each Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> If the summary didn't give an idea, each chapter will be like going through parts of the game at various points through the eyes of different students as their relationships grow. Equal parts fluff, angst, and humor with a happy end because I know what I'm about. And probably some smut. Because I know what I'm about.
> 
> There will be plenty of side ships but I only called out the main ones.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding Dimitri, she’s hot!” Sylvain’s echoed down the stone halls of Garreg Mach Monastery. A few heads turned and multiple conversations died as all the attention focused on the loud red head with an arm hung around the Crown Prince of Faerghus’ neck. 

“Not so loud or vulgar, Sylvain!” Dimitri replied with a sharp tone, lowering his head to try and hide their presence.

The prince’s request was met by a hearty chuckle.

“Normally I’d go for someone like that myself but since I’m sure there’s some royal decree where you get first choice I solemnly swear to help you-”

“Sylvain Jose Gautier!” Another cold voice cut in.

Both boys froze in place as the distinct clack of heels on stone sent chills down their spines.

“Y-yes, Ingrid?” Sylvain cautiously replied, slowly turning his head to meet the icy gaze of his childhood friend.

“Don’t you ‘yes, Ingrid’ me! We haven’t even been here for more than a few days and I’ve heard no less than three girls sobbing over their meals in the dining hall about a certain red headed heartbreaker.”

Before Sylvain could reply he felt Dimitri pry his arm off.

“Hello, Ingrid. Pardon my leave but I have studies to attend to with…” Dimitri’s eyes quickly glanced the hallway where they narrowed onto a fellow classmate. “Ashe!”

Upon hearing his name Ashe straightened up and his gaze bounced around the hall until he saw his prince approaching. “Y-y-yes, your highness?”

“I’m ready for our study session. Now, let’s make haste!”

“Study ses-ah?!” Ashe yelped as Dimitri grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away, leaving Sylvain to Ingrid’s mercy. With no control over his movement Ashe bumped into a blue haired boy who faintly yelled at him as he was dragged away.

Without missing a beat Ingrid continued where she left off.

“And now you’re prattling on about our professor? How many times do I need to intervene to clean up your messes?!”

Ingrid took a step closer to which Sylvain took a step back. The maneuver only worked for a few more moments until Sylvain felt the cold stone wall pressing into his back and Ingrid a few inches from his face.

“Thank you for your assistance with those situations?” Sylvain replied, still keeping his smile despite the confrontation.

Ingrid opened her mouth to continue yelling but her voice died in her throat. Her mouth hung open as her gaze softened and stared at something more interesting to the left.

Sylvain’s eyes followed hers and saw a flash of purple moving between the buildings. His breath hitched at the nostalgic sight.

“Felix…” Sylvain muttered. 

Felix’s hair was pulled into a bun, far longer than Sylvain remembered it being. It almost reminded him of his latest conquest. And much to Sylvain’s chagrin his heart skipped a beat. It was a brief moment but it dissipated as fast as it occurred when a stern voice cut through to Sylvain and Ingrid.

“My, my, young love moves so fast these days. You’d do well to take note, Dorothea.”

Ingrid and Sylvain’s heads snapped towards the comment and saw Professor Manuela with a brunette at her side nodding along.

Sylvain had never seen Ingrid eject herself from his presence that fast before.

\---

A small gust of wind blew a few strands of Felix's hair out of place as a brown flash flew by his head. The adept warrior leaned back, thrusting his training sword forward at his opponent. Felix's eyes read his sparring partner's attempt to avoid his strike and swung into his side.

"Ouch!" Sylvain grunted, hopping back a little ways to put some distance between them. A hand clutched his side, wincing upon contact. "Yeah that's gonna bruise."

"That's your own fault for being predictable. How many times have we gone over other responses to such strikes?" Felix replied. His posture relaxed though his face remained as stoic as ever.

Shrugging, Sylvain smiled at him. "More than you care to but less than I need."

"Clearly," Felix retorted, rolling his eyes. Taking a fighting stance, he pointed the blunted weapon at Sylvain. "Again."

Sylvain's head fell back and a sigh escaped him.

"Come on, it's been like five hours. Don't you ever take a break? Let's get food or something," Sylvain offered alternatives.

Shaking his head, Felix took a step towards him.

"It's only been an hour and a half. I'll stop when you can actually land a blow. Now quit your belly aching and get ready."

When Felix drew closer Sylvain immediately pointed his training lance at him.

"Is that all it's going to take? That's easy enough."

"Says the man who hasn't even come close for the last ‘five hours’," Felix taunted, though his face didn't betray his amusement.

Sylvain narrowed his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"See, your sense of humor isn't dead! Now get ready to eat your words because this is the last time I agree to train with you."

\---

Sylvain's promise lasted all of two weeks. That was how much time passed before Felix found himself training with his childhood friend once more. Felix studied Sylvain's movements like before but this time he could see something was off. Attacks missed, parries were slow, and Sylvain's eyes constantly shifted between him and the door. They were already an hour into their session before either dared to speak.

"If you're in a hurry to leave then go," Felix stated, striking Sylvain's lance just above his hand and causing the red head to drop his weapon from surprise. "I'm better off with a training dummy if you're acting like this."

Sylvain blinked twice at him, a bit taken back. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Like an open book. Now go," Felix ordered, turning to go find one of the aforementioned dummies. His voice Besides the one standing behind him.

"Wait, wait, wait! I didn't say I wanted to leave-" Sylvain started before Felix cut him off.

"No but your eyes show otherwise."

Sylvain winced at the bristle in Felix’s tone.

"That isn't-"

Sylvain started to reply but the doors to the training ground creaked open to reveal a pair of girls. Their gazes locked on Sylvain.

"You! There you are! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?!" One of the girls shouted at him, pointing an accusatory finger. She marched over with her friend in tow, equally angry.

"Looking for me? Why would a fair maiden such as yourself-"

"Oh no you don't! You aren't gonna sweet talk your way out of this. We were supposed to go on our second date an hour ago!" She reminded him through gritted teeth.

"Another date? Surely I would've recalled such an important appointment with someone as gorgeous as yourself. Perhaps you are mistaken?" Sylvain shrugged his shoulders, reaching down to pick up his lance. "I already made a promise to help my best friend here practice his skills for the day."

"Mistaken? Why I never! The only mistake I made was trusting a boy named Sylvain Jose Gau-" The girl tried to speak before Felix cleared his throat loudly. The girl turned her icy glance at Felix who was now frowning at her. "What do you want?"

"My training dummy back. You heard him, he's mine for the day." Felix replied, stepping towards the trio.

"Excuse you I'm talking to my-"

"Get. Out." 

Felix narrowed his eyes at her, sending a chill down Sylvain's spine.

"Wh-"

"This is the training room. If you want to hound him do it elsewhere. While we're here we practice and spar," Felix informed her, approaching with his training sword resting on his shoulder. "You can chastise him later. So unless you wish to grab a sword and join our session, take your friend and leave!"

At that the girls screamed and ran back to the exit, not even daring to turn and glower at Sylvain. The door slammed shut with a remarkable thud.

Sylvain waited a few moments before smiling and turning to his friend. Not surprisingly Felix was still glaring at him.

"Thanks for the save there, buddy," Sylvain spoke, jokingly pointing his lance at Felix.

Felix kept his eyes narrowed at him. "You used me to get out of one of you trysts."

"Used? That is such a strong word… I simply sought your help and you provided," Sylvain teased.

Felix frowned at that statement. Without warning he took a fighting stance and started to attack his partner.

"Ah, whoa!" Sylvain yelled, trying to parry but his lance went flying out of his hands from the sheer force of Felix's attack. Despite being weaponless, Felix's assault continued. Sylvain ducked, dove, and dodged his way around Felix's strikes with a finesse that would've impressed the swordsman if not for his current anger.

Slowly Felix backed Sylvain towards a set of stairs to the amphitheater above. The redhead didn't take notice of the impending obstacle and fell backwards onto the stone stairway when the first step hit his ankle from behind.

"Wait, don't kill me!" Sylvain shouted as he raised his hands in the air in hopes that Felix would take pity on him. Despite his pleas he saw Felix raise his sword over his head for one more strike. Flinching, Sylvain used his hands to cover his head and to protect what he considered his most valuable asset: his face.

A loud cracking sound echoed around the room, deafening Sylvain for a moment. Despite the bone-shattering echo he felt no pain. Slowly he opened his eyes to find Felix's face looming over him with the training sword planted firmly in the stone steps right below his crotch. Sylvain's blood drained from his face.

"Never bring me into your affairs and never bring them into here," Felix spoke, his voice cool yet the anger was evident. "While you're here we practice and focus on improving our skills. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Sylvain replied quietly, not used to being on the receiving end of his friend's fury.

"Good, otherwise next time I won't target the step," Felix informed him. He stood up straight and pulled the sword back. "When you're here, you're mine."

Half of the training sword fell off, the shaft in splinters from the force of the impact against the stone.

Sylvain sat there wide-eyed, not breathing. While the sight should've frightened him more he found that the blood that left his face had pooled somewhere else. He really hoped Felix wasn't looking at his crotch at that moment.

"S-sure. I'll remember that for next time," Sylvain stuttered. He started to get back up but another pointed stare from Felix pinned him in place.

"Next time? Grab your lance because we have all afternoon, remember?" Felix reminded him of his own lie.

"Touché…" Sylvain mumbled, already steeling himself for the longest training session of his life. If Felix could read his movements, Sylvain really hoped he wouldn't be able to read emotions. Or notice his bulge.

Luck was with Sylvain though as both boys learned how terrible of an idea it was to stab a solid wood training sword at full force into stone. Due to the impact Felix practiced with his other hand which was the handicap Sylvain needed, though his friend did make him stay true to his word and practice all afternoon.

\---

Stepping out of the kitchen Ashe peered over the dining hall with a tray in hand. His eyes soon found his classmates but a small lump formed in his throat.

Dimitri sat across the table from Sylvain, deep in some sort of discussion that had the future king shaking his head. Dedue munched on his food next to them but paid the conversation no heed. Nearby Ashe heard Annette squeal with delight as she dined with Mercedes. Both were happily chatting and Ashe didn’t have the heart to intrude. Despite knowing his classmates for so long he still felt awkward approaching them.

“Ashe, join me!” Ingrid’s voice snapped him out of his head.

Ashe turned to see Ingrid dining at the end of a table by herself, more than halfway through a hearty steak. A smile tugged at his lips and he strolled over.

“Thank you, Ingrid,” Ashe replied as he took a seat across from her.

Ingrid returned the easy smile as she set her cutlery down.

“No problem. You’re always welcome to join any of us, I hope you know,” She informed him, cutting to the heart of the matter.

Ashe’s eyes went wide.

“Huh? How did you know?”

“Sylvain made an off handed comment about how you keep to yourself and I took notice.”

Ashe quirked an eyebrow while Ingrid took a sip of her drink.

“Sylvain mentioned me?”

“Despite appearances he’s very observant,” Ingrid explained, gesturing to the red head. “When he’s not being… Sylvain.”

At that moment Sylvain paused his discussion with Dimitri to blatantly ogle a passing student.

Ashe observed the skirt chaser a moment longer.

“Noted.”

Ingrid’s exasperated sighed drew Ashe’s attention back to the table. She reached for a knife and sliced through her steak with practiced ease.

“Anyways, I hope you know you’re welcome with any of us. You’re our comrade and daresay a good friend, to all of us. Even Felix.”

Ashe suppressed his disbelief at the last part but nodded along nonetheless.

“Perhaps but I’m still getting used to it all. Being the adopted son of a minor lord feels quite out of place compared to you all. I mean you’ve known each other for a long time!”

Admitting such a statement out loud had butterflies fluttering in Ashe’s stomach but at the same time it felt liberating to say what preoccupied his mind. When he caught Ingrid nodding along his stomach fell until she pointed her fork at him, a piece of meat stuck to the end.

“I empathize but don’t let that hold you back. I may know his highness and the others from childhood but there’s no one else I can admire Loog, Kyphon, and the others of legend with. That’s something we share! And given time I’m sure you’ll share something with the others,” Ingrid spoke, before punctuating her statement with a bite. 

A hopeful smile tugged again at Ashe’s lips. He pulled his stew closer, grabbed a spoon, and went for his first bite.

“Thank you, Ingrid. That means quite a lot to me.”

Ingrid swallowed her food before grinning at him.

“No problem! Besides, you won’t be the newest among us soon.”

Spoon pausing midair, Ashe offered Ingrid a puzzled look through the steam.

“Is someone joining us?”

Shaking her head, Ingrid clarified, “No, not yet. Though I’ve heard a lot of students talking about the professor finding lost items and meeting with students for tea. In fact she’s been seen with that opera star quite a bit recently. I’d be remiss to say I wasn’t jealous of the other students.”

“Understandable but it’s not like the professor doesn’t do the same for us.”

Ashe blew on his spoon until the steam cooled, finally slipping it into his mouth.

Shrugging her shoulders Ingrid returned to her meal.

“True but still. Oh there is one student joining us, sort of.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ashe wondered, going for another bite. When he glanced down at Ingrid’s plate he was surprised to find her steak missing.

A content sigh escaped Ingrid’s throat as she patted her belly. She continued, “It means we’re getting another student to join us on our next mission. Someone to fight alongside Felix on the front lines. You might’ve heard of him, a guy named Caspar.”

“Ah,” Ashe nodded, confirming Ingrid’s suspicions. He pressed his lips together in a tight line as he recalled the rumors. “He’s… enthusiastic.”

Ingrid laughed at his reaction. “My thoughts exactly.”

“I’m pretty sure I saw him pick a fight with someone because they were taller than him? I didn’t quite catch the conversation leading up to it.”

Truthfully he only saw it in passing on the way to the library and he recognized Linhardt observing the brawl carefully.

“Then he’s going to be fighting a lot of people,” Ingrid laughed until her eyes focused on her childhood friends. “Oh, the professor is here.”

At that comment Ashe paused to turn around and saw Byleth standing by Dimitri, Sylvain, and Dedue. Whatever the topic of conversation it had Dimitri grimacing and Sylvain frowning. Ashe’s chest tightened when he noticed Dimitri pointing to him.

All parties locked eyes, an awkward moment ensuing between them until Dimitri and Byleth stood up and walked over.

Ashe’s posture immediately straightened and his spoon clattered onto the table.

“P-professor, your majesty! To what do we owe the honor?” Ashe stuttered a reply.

Dimitri raised a hand, offering a tiny, gentle smile.

“No need to be so formal, Ashe, we’ve been over this before. Dimitri is just fine.”

Ashe nodded in reply but remained silent.

“May we take a seat?” Byleth asked, her voice as cool as always.

“Huh? Of course!” Ashe answered with another enthusiastic nod.

The two sat on either side of Ashe, sending his heart into his throat and stomach to the floor.

“May I ask what troubles you both? Your company, while appreciated, is unexpected. A thousand apologies for gawking earlier but we couldn’t help but notice something amiss,” Ingrid spoke what was on Ashe’s mind.

Byleth glanced at Dimitri who nodded.

“The Professor was simply explaining this month mission. We’re to accompany the rear guard of the Knights of Seiros as they put down a rebellion.”

Ashe and Ingrid exchanged surprised glances. Both grinned as they knew what the other was thinking.

“A chance to work alongside the Knights of Seiros? That sounds like a marvelous opportunity!”

“Yes, normally I’d be inclined to agree. Such an experience is invaluable for students like ourselves but therein lies a catch,” Dimitri frowned, turning to meet Ashe’s gaze. He clasped a hand on the freckled boy’s shoulder and offered him an almost pained expression. “The instigator of the rebellion that we’re putting down is your father.”

If possible, Ashe’s face grew paler as the blood drained and his jaw slackened. He weakly replied, “L-Lord Lonato?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if this is something people to read. Its been almost a year since the game released and I'm happy to see the fandom is still very much alive and well. The world could always use more multi-ship canon divergent stories~


End file.
